ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic of Nilhe
The Relic of Nilhe is a spherical artifact that had the power to resurrect Dumazu the Destroyer. History Primary Canon Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime In 2010 B.C., the Relic of Nilhe was impossibly broken into four pieces and scattered across the land just before the death of Dumazu. It was still the key to Dumazu's resurrection. If the Relic were ever made complete, it could revive the dead god. In 1954 A.D., a shard was discovered in New York by two construction workers, one named Jimmy. The shard was turned over to the America Museum of Natural History where it remained on display for decades. In present day New York, Janosz Poha stole the shard from the museum and handed it over to Ismael in exchange for getting Dana Barrett. Ismael did not honor the deal and used the shard to assume control of Parkview. Cinematic One When the junior team of the Ghostbusters arrived at the Parkview, Ismael posed as "Dr. Michael Tesmon" and gave them a cover story that the shard was confiscated off a new patient. Once the staff brought it out into the open, the hospital was inundated with entities. Cinematic Two When the junior team brings all four shards to the Firehouse, they combine on their own power. All attempts to destroy it failed so the junior team returned to the Parkview to question Dr. Tesmon. Ismael takes the Relic and chants Dumazu's name. Dumazu takes everyone through a portal to another dimension. Ismael, Dumazu, and the Relic are destroyed in the battle's finale. Secondary Canon Insight Editions In the late twentieth century, Dumazu's ghost began to manifest in the dreams of his genetic descendants as a beast-faced demon and demanded the Relic of Nilhe. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "In the late twentieth century, however, the spirit of the tyrant began to manifest in the dreams of his genetic descendants." One of his descendants unearthed the Relic of Nilhe during an excavation in Rhode Island. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "The relic, a large, blue, crystal orb that was described in detail in these dreams, was later unearthed by one of these descendants during an excavation in Rhode Island." It was put on display at the Natural History Museum. Soon after, Dumazu's ghosts tried to claim the Relic. It partially manifested by transmogrifying several exhibits and forming them into a substitute body. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "The entity managed a partial manifestation within the museum, transmogrifying several of the exhibits and forming them into a makeshift body." The Ghostbusters were called in. They attempted to force Dumazu out with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime but it was ineffective. They instead shattered the Relic of Nilhe with a concentrated proton blast which in turn prevented Dumazu from fully crossing over to the physical plane. Dumazu promised to return again then dispersed. Powers The main power of the Relic is to resurrect Dumazu. The shards all have a magnetic attraction to each other and awakens paranormal forces dedicated to preventing Dumazu's resurrection. Among this group, the Subway Smasher, Nocnitsa, and Tomb Effigy possess one shard each. When one shard is near another, it glows intensely. Even in close proximity only, the shards emanate remarkable destructive potential. Cinematic 11 The P.K.E. Meter goes crazy in its presence. Level 7 Dialogue The flux patterns alone are quite amazing, according to Gabriel Sitter. Cinematic 11 Trivia *On page nine of Ghostbusters Issue #13, the Relic of Nilhe and one of its shards appears on photos above Ismael. *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #16, the Relic of Nilhe appears as one of the ornaments hanging on the Christmas Tree. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 76. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.76). Paragraph reads: "After the destruction of the Relic of Nilhe and Dumazu's subsequent retreat, Lotan, cheated of an anticipated catastrophe, began to go wild, bucking and swooping over the city." ****Mentioned on Page 77. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "The Relic of Nilhe was shattered but not destroyed." References Gallery ShardofRelicofNilhe.jpg|The First Shard RelicOfNilhe06.jpg|First 3 Shards RelicOfNilhe05.jpg|Shards Combine RelicOfNilhe04.jpg|The Relic RelicOfNilhe02.jpg|The Relic RelicOfNilhe03.jpg|Ismael takes Relic IsmaelShardofNilheIDWOngoing.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #13 RelicOfNilheIDW16.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #16 Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Items